


HOT SHIT HAXXORS

by licoriceshoelaces



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, chat log, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licoriceshoelaces/pseuds/licoriceshoelaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chat log of Sollux and Roxy that started out as flush crush and quickly evolved into moiraillegiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOT SHIT HAXXORS

TG:   lolz wut up my trill

TG:   *troll

TG:   no w8

TG:   tres+ill=trill

TG:   yah htat chx otu

TG:   *out

TA:   roxy dear 2weet blii2teriing fuck

TA:   ju2t how wa2ted are you riight now

TG:   2 DA MAX

TG:   olol

TA:   what2 olol 2uppo2ed two mean

TG:   *lol   shut up

TG:   don’t heekl

TG:   *heckxe

TG:   *fuck it

TG:   im durmk

TG:   *drunk

TA:   are you goiing two let me contriibute two thii2 conver2atiion at all

TG:   yah go ahdea mr snrky pants

TG:   mkea my day

TG:   ^ human moive ref 2 da MAX

TA:   roxy ii really dont giive two fuck2 about your human moviie2

TG:   jake woulda apperciated it

TA:   dear god rolal would you 2hutup about your flu2hcru2h for one god damn 2econd

TG:   lol u jelly

TA:   ye2 ii am teemiing wiith jealou2y

TA:   iin fact

TA:   the level2 of jealou2y iin my body have become 2o hiigh

TA:   pure envy ha2 begun two ooze out my horn2

TG:   lol gross

TA:   yeah now iif ii could get a word iin edgewii2e

TG:   im all ears

TA:   iit2 about fef

TG:   u mean the baterwitch dahgter

TG:   *daughter

TA:   rolal don’t make me explaiin the 2ociial con2truct2 of troll 2ociiety agaiin

TA:   cau2e ii wiill

TG:   dont u fuking dare captor

TG:   its close enuf

TG:   N  E  WAY

TG:   waht ab the minibaterwicth

TG:   *minibatterwitch

TG:   u makin DA MOEVS on her???

TG:   lol

TA:   kiinda ii gue22

TA:   iit2 ju2t

TA:   ii don’t know whether 2he2 iintere2ted

TA:   iin pale or flu2hed

TG:   oh htat bipch BEST not be moivin up on MY territry

TA:   liike ii could ever get riid of you

TA:   iive triied

TA:   iit2 never worked

TG:   lol dats rite

TG:   SOLLUX+ROXY    PALEMATES 4 LYFE

TG:   lol woooops

TG:   stirk that

TG:   ersae it

TA:   lalonde are you tryiing two make me want two gauge my eye2 out

TA:   becau2e iit2 workiing

TG:   u no u want my HAWT BOD catpsor

TG:   *captoer

TG:   *captor

TA:   fuck rolal why are you doiing thii2

TG:   cuase u LURV me

TA:   ii mu2t

TA:   iif iim wiilliing two put up wiith your bull2hiit all the fuckiing tiime

TA:   N E WAY

TA:   fuck

TA:   anyway

TG:   lol u wre taklin ab fef

TA:   yeah

TG:   lol ERIDUMBN ben givin u   n  e  truobl

TG:   *trouble

TA:   roxy that wa2 not even clo2e two beiing clever

TG:   BUTT IT WADS TRUE

TG:   (lol butt)

TA:   ii wiill giive you that much

TA:   and yeah he2 keep2 tryiing two butt in on me and fef

TG:   lol hes so desprt

TG:   *desprate

TG:   *desprite

TG:   ^close enuf

TA:   dont even get me 2tarted

TA:   2o what about you

TG:   he hanst contatced me latelt

TG:  *contacted

TA:   no ii mean

TA:   do you need two talk about your quadrant2

TA:    ii mean

TA:   iif you want

TG:   lol ur sooooo forced

TA:   2orry iit2 ju2t

TA:   ii dont even have my own quadrant2 iin order

TA:   2o ii dont know how much help ii can be two you wiith your2

TA:   but

TA:   ii mean

TA:   ii can lii2ten

TA:   iif you want two talk about iit

TG:   sollux

TA:   what

TG:   SLOLUXX

TG:   lol woops *SOLLUX

TA:   WHAT

TG:   u  r da best morail everrrr

TG:   <>

TA:   roxy 2top youre making me blu2h

TG:   gasp!!!!!

TG:   do u maen 2 say sollux captor…………………

TG:   is FLUSHED 4 ME?????!!!!!!

TA:    rolal what the fuck ii2 wrong with you

TG:   IM DRUMK

TG:   drunk and reday 4 quadtr talk

TG:   (lol u thouhtg I 4got)

TG:   *qaudrent   *thought

TG:   *quadrant

TG:   *w/e

TA:   dii2h

TG:   SOOOO  u no my flush rcush

TA:   whiich one you have 2o damn many

TA:   not two mentiion that thiing wiith 2triider2 2hade2

TA:   ii have no iidea what the fuck that even ii2

TG:   lol its jaek

TG:   *jake

TG:   adn dick

TG:   *dirk

TA:   no that fiir2t one check2 out fiine

TG:   lol

TA:   2o what about them

TG:   dirk is flushed 4 jake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TA:   well duh

TA:   thii2 ii2nt new2 lalonde

TA:   2top wa2tiing time

TG:   no u dont gte it!!!!! Dirks going 2 confes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TA:   well good maybe thatll 2traiighten out your quadrant2

TG:   no!!!!! caus janey likes jake 2 ans she doenst evn hav enuf bravry 2 consfe and dirk is bein not cool by moivin in on freind teritry and its goin 2 maek evrythin so muhc more complatde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  :(

TA:   how ii2 iit po22iible for four human2 two have more drama iin theiir one quadrant than twelve troll2 have iin theiir four

TG:   u  r  not funny +  not hlepign!!!!!

TG:   *helping

TA:   ok ok iim 2orry

TA:   but thii2 way jane ii2 all freed up

TG:   its not thats imple!!!!!!!!!!

TG:   *simple

TA:   why not

TG:   lotso f reasone!!!!!

TG:   1----janey might not evn lik grls!

TG:   2----shed still be heartsbrokn ovr jake

TG:   3-----if janey does like girls she has  2 come 2 me on hre onw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TG:   the croutign processs will be rigrouse!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TG:   *rigors

TG:   ^ close enuf!!!!!!!

TA:   youre u2iing a lot of exclamatiion poiint2

TA:   are you 2oberiing up at all

TG:   lol nope

TA:   ii fiigured a2 much

TA:   how do you even know jake wiill accept

TG:   i dont but iethr way its gon 2 ruin evrythingi!!!!!!!!!!!

TG:   cause janey will still no that dirk wnet bhind hre back and im going 2 b stukc in the middle!!!!!!!!!!

TA:   you want two know what ii thiink

TG:   what//???/????

TA:   iim 2tartiing two think at lea2t half of tho2e typo2 are iintentiional

TG:   lol u caught me

TG:   tke me awya oficfr

TG:   ^totes inteniantal

TA:    but 2eariiou2ly

TG:   omg ur using hre quikr that’s SO CUTE

TG:   *using  *quirk

TG:   N  E  WAY

TA:   ba2iically youre fucked no matter what

TG:   lol i wish!!!!

TA:   lalonde you have the maturiity of a two 2weep old

TG:   lol ur a pedo

TA:   more liike a baby2iiter

TG:   lol reda me a bdetim etsory

TG:   ^hella typos

TA:   once upon a tiime

TG:   nonononononon TWICE upon a time!!!!!!

TA:   of cour2e what wa2 ii thinking

TA:   twiice upon a tiime

TA:   there wa2 an alcoholiic human giirl named roxy

TG:   thtas me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TA:   ye2 iit ii2 now 2hu2h

TG:   *zips lips*

TA:   2he had a moiiraiil named 2ollux

TG:   *unpzis lips*  andh e wsa the bset moiral in the wrodl!!!!!!!

TG:   ^too many typos

TA:   ….and he wa2 the be2t moiiraiil iin the world

TA:   one day the two had a 2tupiid conver2atiion  where he pretended two be her baby2iitter and 2he pretended two be two 2weep2 old

TA:   iit wa2 the dumbe2t thiing 2he ever got hiim two do

TA:   the end

TG:   that wsa the wrost bedtime story evr

TG:   I lvued it :)

TA:   thank2 for the talk roxy

TG:   no prob what are moirails 4? ;)

TA:   heh yeah iill talk two you later riight

TG:   right!!!!


End file.
